El salvador de la Región Especial
by Tacbon20
Summary: El choque entre los rugidos de Natsu y Acnologia provoca que la primera maestra utilice la Fairy Sphere para salvar a todos de la explosion. Con esto Acnologia consigue el tiempo necesario para retroceder a otra dimensión, pero Mavis consigue localizarlo y mandará a Natsu junto al resto de Fairy Tail. ¿Su aparición supondrá grandes cambios? NatsuxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo fic, un xover entre Fairy Tail y GATE, este será el último fic que publique pero es que tenía que soltarlo de mi cabeza y dejarlo aqui listo como hice con el xover de Fairy Tail y Kuroinu, en este primer capitulo me he inspirado en un fic del compañero victorarte19, mas concretamente titulado GATE: ichigo fue a parar alli, interesante fic que os recomiendo leer, por supuesto la historia tengo pensada hacerla diferente. Asi que explicado esto...

EMPECEMOS!

Por supuesto no soy dueño de GATE ni de Fairy Tail

Capítulo 1-Prólogo

Abrió los ojos y todo estaba oscuro, lo último que recordaba era que tras derrotar a Zeref se enfrentó a Acnologia, tuvo que recurrir a su poder como END para poder enfrentarlo y al chocar sus rugidos más fuertes una gran explosión engullo todo el campo de batalla

-Veo que ya has despertado Natsu-decia una voz familiar para el pelirrosa, el cuál se giró para encarar a dicha persona

-Primera!?-exclamó sorprendido el pelirrosa-Donde estoy?!-pregunta el pelirrosa

-Tranquilo he usado de nuevo la Fairy Sphere debido a que si no lo hacía la explosión provocada por vuestros ataques podría haber causado más víctimas-explicaba Mavis para tranquilizar al pelirrosa cosa que consiguió

-Que alivio...o sea que ocurrirá lo mismo que en Tenrou?-preguntaba dudoso Natsu

-Mas o menos lo mismo...aunque me entristece que Makarov-kun se haya tenido que sacrificar para darles más tiempo-comentaba Mavis cabizbaja al igual que Natsu al enterarse de que el viejo se había sacrificado para igualar los números de la batalla

-Y el resto de los spriggan? Que ha ocurrido con ellos?-preguntaba Natsu de nuevo

-Tranquilo, a ellos los tengo a buen recaudo aunque dos de ellas fueron protegidas al estar cerca de los nuestros-informaba Mavis

-Y quienes son?

-La maga mas fuerte entre los spriggan, Irene Belserion, que al parecer es la madre de Erza y ambas se desmayaron una encima de la otra tras su pelea y Brandish Myu, que estaba junto a Lucy y Happy cuando la explosión de tu rugido y el de Acnologia tuvo lugar

-Es cierto! Si nosotros estamos aqui donde está Acnologia?-pregunta el pelirrosa solo consiguiendo una mirada baja de la primera

-No lo sé, desde la explosión sentí que se alejaba...pero no hacia otro continente sino como a otra dimensión-decia un tanto pensativa la primera

-Otra dimensión? Como es eso posible?-cuestionaba Natsu las palabras de Mavis

-Solo es una teoría...pero se que Acnologia sufrió el hechizo de Universo 1 de Irene antes de pelear contra ti...eso pudo haberlo mandado a otra dimensión y cuando Erza derrotó a Irene esto tuvo como consecuencia el que el hechizo se deshiciera...quizás entre medias Acnologia planeó que si algo salía mal en vuestra pelea o se veía contra las cuerdas pues escaparia a otra dimensión para recuperarse-era el razonamiento de la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, que no por nada era una gran estratega

-Entonces mandame hacia el de inmediato!-exclamó con una mirada determinada Natsu sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Mavis, la cuál no podía estar más orgullosa de la actual generación de Fairy Tail

-Tenía pensado hacerlo pero primero tendré que mirar en que dimensión puedo sentir su energía para dejarte en ella...eso si, cuando te deje en una dimensión no sabremos con seguridad donde acabas, si muy cerca o lejos de él-avisaba la maestra rubia al pelirrosa

-No se preocupe primera, pasaré por lo que tenga que pasar-se reafirmaba Natsu de sus palabras

-Esta bien...pero antes dejame hacer una cosa-decia la primera poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza, haciendo que este se lleve sus manos a la cabeza debido a un dolor punzante que duró un par de segundos

-Primera...que me has hecho? Me siento como más ligero y un poco más fuerte que antes-decia Natsu mientras miraba como abría y cerraba sus puños al sentir algo nuevo en su interior

-Tan solo desbloquee el resto de las llamas disponibles que tenías-decia con una sonrisa Mavis dejando boquiabierto al pelirrosa-ara? Igneel nunca te dijo como usar tus llamas secundarias?-preguntaba la primera

Ante la pregunta Natsu se quedó pensativo un tiempo y después se llevó una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente

-Jejeje, quizás si...pero estaba tan entusiasmado por pelear que no le prestaria atención-decia Natsu provocando que la primera niegue con la cabeza debido a la costumbres del chico

-Bueno te daré una rápida explicación...la llama verde tiene fines curativos, la naranja puede inmovilizar a tu oponente o la azul puede llegar congelar al oponente-resumia la primera el poder de cada llama a Natsu aunque la última no le agradaba mucho ya que le recordaba a cierto stripper de hielo

Tras la explicación, pasó unos minutos en donde Mavis inspeccionó las diferentes dimensiones en busca de algún rastro de energia del rey dragón Acnologia hasta que lo encontró

-Natsu acércate! He encontrado el rastro de Acnologia!-gritaba Mavis llamando la atención del pelirrosa que se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella

-Ahí es dónde está, como he dicho antes...ten mucho cuidado ya que no sabré en donde apareces-advertía una vez más la primera maestra

-No se preocupe primera, pero...que hará con el resto del gremio?-preguntó Natsu

-He pensado en eso y creo que cada cierto tiempo mandaré a alguien para ayudarte, nunca se sabe que podría hacer Acnologia allí asi que más vale prevenir que curar-decia Mavis sacándole una sonrisa al pelirrosa ya que asi podría estar más tranquilo al saber que vería pronto a sus compañeros

-Esta bien...alla voy-decia Natsu mientras atravesaba el portal hacia la dimensión en la que supuestamente se encontraba Acnologia

Mientras tanto, en la fortaleza de un pequeño poblado estaba teniendo lugar una feroz batalla entre soldados leales al imperio que se enfrentaba a lo que se asemejaba a ser a mujeres con orejas y colas de conejo

-Tyuule-sama! Muchas de nosotras estamos heridas, entre ellas están Griine y también a Parna que le han cortado una oreja y no hace más que llegar refuerzos para el imperio! Que hacemos?!-informaba una de esas mujeres de orejas de conejo, esta tenía el pelo largo y sus orejas de color castaño junto a ojos rojos y llevaba un traje de guerrera, un tanto diferente al del resto de las mujeres del campo de batalla

-Debemos aguantar Delilah! Tenemos que repelerlos de una forma u otra, como sea-ordenaba la mujer conocida como Tyuule a Delilah, esta mujer vestia un traje de combate más extravagante que todas las mujeres y parece que era quien las lideraba, tenia el pelo largo de color platino al igual que sus orejas y unos brillantes ojos rojos

A pesar de que sus órdenes eran esas sabía que ella y toda su tribu estaba siendo superada poco a poco por los hombres del imperio y si son capturadas serían usadas como exclavas sexuales para el imperio o los nobles

-"Maldición...si hay algún dios allí, este sería el mejor momento para ayudarnos...por favor"-eran los pensamientos de Tyuule que dentro de poco vería como sus plegarias fueron respondidas

Listo! Hasta aqui el prólogo de esta nueva historia, como siempre sabéis que mis prólogos son cortos, pero ya sabéis que los siguientes capitulos son mas extensos, espero que os haya gustado y dejado con ganas de más, la siguiente actualización será "Un dragón en Serenusu", que la verdad me he sorprendido, bastantes favs y follows en el primer capitulo junto a 14 reviews...muchas gracias, espero que esta tenga una aceptación similar

Ahora una pregunta que os dejó una pregunta...que mago/a debería ser el primero/a en aparecer? Dejadlo en vuestro review!

P.S.: Los personajes de Griine y Parna no son OCs sino que son personajes reales de GATE, tenía la necesidad de decirlo por si había confusiones. También no os preocupéis que el capítulo de "Dragon Tail" lo tengo a poco más del 90%, quizás mañana por la mañana lo publique antes de ir a la tarde a la universidad

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, y como siempre contestemos a los reviews

Veizser: Me alegro que te gustara este pequeño prólogo, y si, la verdad esas historias también son de mis favoritas

aten92: Pues aquí tienes el segundo capítulo de esta historia y espero que los futuros capítulos también te cautiven

Vergil95: Muchas gracias :)

19: Eso espero amigo y aquí la tienes

888: Gracias y disfrutala

Hollow.00: Aqui está

LuisNightDragon: Me alegro que te guste, y en verdad me parece raro que no haya más fanfics de este xover o otros. Muchas gracias

Acnologia984: No se diga más, aquí la tienes

Nightmare Darck: Aquí está el ansiado segundo capítulo

01: Gracias

1: Pues aquí la tienes

xpegasox: Pues me alegra enormemente que te gusten todos los fics que he hecho, el número de chicas no lo sé, pero la mayoría serán del mundo de GATE y quizás unas pocas de Fairy Tail. Pues por supuesto podéis sugerir y a mi también me gusta el dúo madre-hija me gusta jejeje. Como dije los miembros de Fairy Tail irán entrando poco a poco, tampoco es cosa de ponerlos a todos de un golpe xD

Alucard 95: Muchas gracias compañero :)

kitsuneblue: Bueno a este review ya te contesté asi que...no tengo mucho mase que decir, es tu decisión :), espero que sigas disfrutando de los futuros capítulos y fics que publique

Listo, con los reviews respondidos...

EMPECEMOS!

Por supuesto ni Fairy Tail ni GATE son de mi propiedad

Capítulo 2

Era un hermoso día, un cielo azul sin ninguna nube manchandolo...hasta que de repente de una especie de portal se abrió en medio del aire y de ahí salió un conocido pelirrosa con dirección al suelo y como tenía que ser el DS de fuego aterrizó de la forma que tenía que ser...

-Mmmmpfff-era las palabras, si así se pueden llamar, del pobre Natsu que aterrizó de cabeza contra el suelo

-Fuaaa! Aire!-exclamaba Natsu tras por fin haber conseguido sacar la cabeza del agujero-y ahora...hacia donde voy?-se preguntaba el chico con las manos en su cintura y mirando al horizonte-de todos los lugares...tuve que caer en medio de la nada-decia Natsu deprimido al haber caido en medio de un prado de pasto verde sin nada parecido a un poblado a la vista

-Pues nada, toca caminar-decía el chico ya poniendo marcha en una dirección cualquiera con la esperanza de poder encontrarse con alguien y un sitio en el cuál poder vivir hasta que el resto de sus amigos comiencen a llegar a esta dimensión

Tras mas o menos una hora y media caminando, a la nariz de Natsu llegó un olor desagradable que reconoció fácilmente...era el olor a sangre, por lo que apuró su paso hacia la ubicación de aquel hedor

Tras un poco más de caminata el pelirrosa llegó a un pequeño risco elevado y lo que vio desde esa altura lo enfermó, ahí abajo había cuerpos de hombres con armadura y que se encontraban ensartados en lanzas, espadas, sin alguna extremidad y demás, aunque lo que llamó más la atención de Natsu fue que el resto de cuerpo eran de mujeres con rasgos de animal, siendo mas concretos de conejo que muchas se encontraban en el mismo estado que los hombres

Antes esta cruda imagen el pelirrosa tuvo que aguantar el hedor que desprendía la sangre derramada en aquel campo de batalla, todo esto le recordó a la guerra de los diferentes gremios de Fiore contra Álvarez donde también varios magos dieron su vida...entre ellos el maestro Makarov

Al recordar al viejo maestro de Fairy Tail Natsu no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas traicioneras, por lo que se prometió asi mismo que mientras el siga vivo nadie morirá, incluso si antes de enfrentarse a Acnologia debe de detener la guerra presente en esta dimensión junto a sus compañeros, y así con un nuevo objetivo en mente se dispuso a dar el primer paso

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de la posición de Natsu podiamos ver a varias guerreras conejo siendo rodeadas por los soldados con armaduras imperiales, los cuáles, estaban siendo comandados por un hombre de cabello rubio corto y ojos rojos que luce una armadura de bronce junto a una capa roja, este hombre respondía al nombre de Zorzal y que justo en ese momento veía de forma arrogante y con una mirada lujuriosa a aquellas mujeres mientras estaba montado en su caballo

-Rindete Reina Tyuule, resistiendote solo harás que tus soldados sigan muriendo en vano...yo me encargaré personalmente de "cuidarla" como se merece-eran las palabras de Zorzal mientras seguían observando a las mujeres con esa mirada lujuriosa y se relamía los labios

Este recibió como respuesta unas miradas mortíferas de parte de Tyuule, Delilah y Griine, pero esta última estaba más ocupada intentando mantener consciente a Parna que a parte de haber perdido una de sus orejas tenía varios cortes bastante profundos y peligraba de que pudiera morir desangrada

-Bueno...que harás "Reina" Tyuule jajajaja-hablaba de nuevo Zorzal remarcando la burla al decir la palabra reina enfureciendo aún mas a la peliplatina de ojos rojos

-Tyuule-sama...nosotras aún podemos pelear...-decía Delilah entre jadeos a su reina, la cuál se giró a ver a una de sus generales solo para ver como tenía varias heridas por su cuerpo y sus ropas rotas, miró hacia el otro lado donde se encontraba sus otras dos generales, Griine y Parna, las cuáles estaban en peores condiciones que Delilah, sobretodo Parna que estaba entre la vida y la muerte

Tras ver el estado del resto de sus guerreras sabía que debía parar esta masacre, todas ellas ya habian luchado con todas sus fuerzas

-Delilah...baja las armas-decía en un susurro Tyuule siendo solo audible para las guerreras conejo que abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de su líder

-Tyuule-sama...-intentaba hablar Delilah aún con una expresión de incredulidad

-Ya se ha derramado mucha sangre Delilah...me ofrecere como esclava a cambio de que todas vosotras podáis vivir en paz-seguia susurrando la guerrera ojiroja a su subordinada-espero que puedas dirigirlas a un mejor futuro que yo-acababa de hablar Tyuule con una sonrisa triste mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la posición donde estaba Zorzal

Zorzal al ver como la reina de esas guerreras conejo se aproximaba solo hizo que su sonrisa maliciosa aumentara, llegando incluso a imaginar todas las cosas que tenía pensado para ella

Justo cuando Tyuule pensaba rendirse...una fuerte y poderosa presencia se hizo notar en aquel campo de batalla, dejando a casi todos los soldados sin aire y provocando algunos desmayos, incluso el propio Zorzal cayó del caballo al sentir esa presencia

Mientras que las guerreras conejo junto a su reina se encontraban en mejores condiciones que los soldados imperiales, pero los instintos de cada una de ellas les decía que no se movieran ni un solo centímetro

Todos y cada uno de las personas en aquel campo de batalla buscaban como locos la ubicación de la presencia, quién la irradiaba o qué la irradiaba

Hasta que poco a poco dicha presencia se sentía más fuerte y en una sola dirección por lo que todos, o al menos algunos que podían moverse intentaron dirigir su mirada y lo único que vieron era a un chico de pelo rosa que caminaba de forma calmada pero tenía una mirada afilada en su cara

-Me gustaría que dejarais de pelear y mataros entre vosotros-decia de forma tranquila Natsu pero sin cambiar su expresión facial

-"Quien es ete hombre? Su presencia es enorme, aunque me alivia el ver que no está aliado al Imperio...si el imperio tuviese a alguien como a él...habríamos perdido hace tiempo"-era el hilo de pensamientos presentes en la mente de Tyuule

-Y a ti que te importa eh?! Quien te crees que eres?! Acaso no sabes quien soy?!-gritaba enfurecido y como podía Zorzal hacia Natsu, el cuál dirigió su mirada hacia él

-Tu eres quien lidera a esos soldados verdad?-preguntaba Natsu al ver el parecido entre las armaduras del hombre que le gritó

-Si, yo soy Zorzal El Caesar y futuro heredero al trono del emperador, y ahora mismo te exijo que no te metas en mis asuntos o sufrirás-amenazaba Zorzal a Natsu que ni se inmutó ante la amenaza y siguió preguntando

-Por qué las estás atacando? Acaso han hecho algo?-preguntaba de nuevo Natsu apuntando con un movimiento de su cabeza a las guerreras conejo que tan solo miraban el porvenir de la conversación sobretodo Tyuule

-Jah! Por qué necesitaría una razón para atacarlas? Puedo hacer lo ue quiera, además dicen que las de su especie son una grandes esclavas-decia Zorzal que aún tenía el valor de jactarse y provocando que Natsu bajara su mirada y sus ojos fueron tapados por su flequillo

-O sea...que tan solo estás haciendo esto para hacerlas esclavas?-decia Natsu mientras caminaba hacia Tyuule-he visto que tus ropas son diferentes...eres la líder de tu grupo o tribu?

-S-si-respondia Tyuule aún inmóvil por la presencia de este chico

-Ya veo-respondía Natsu a la vez que reducía su presencia, dejando que los soldados por fin pudieran dar grandes caladas de aire y las mujeres pudieran moverse libremente-perdón por eso pero me gustaría ayudarlas

La reacción de todas las mujeres conejo al oir las palabras de Natsu eran de incredulidad y algo de desconfianza ya que después de todo nadie les había ofrecido ayuda y menos un hombre

-Jajajajaja-una risa sonó por todo el campo, el dueño de dicha risa el propio Zorzal-y que es lo que harás, por si no te has dado cuenta tenemos superioridad numérica-comentaba el príncipe

-Manda a tus hombres contra mí si quieres saberlo...o ven tú a por mí, pero supongo que tan solo eres un cobarde ya que no veo ninguna mancha de sangre en tu armadura-eran las palabras Natsu, enfureciendo a Zorzal

-A él! Lo quiero ver muerto ahora!-ordenaba el príncipe rubio y dos soldados se abalanzaron sobre Natsu

Al ver que el chico no se movía algunas de las guerreras conejo se preocuparon solo para abrir los ojos a más no poder al ver como el chico paró las dos espadas de los soldados con dos dedos cada una y las dos armas poco a poco comenzaban a derretirse, obligando a los soldados a retroceder asustados

-"C-como lo ha hecho? Acaso es un mago de fuego?"-pensaba Tyuule al ver como aquel chico pelirrosa vio como sin esfuerzo paraba ambas espadas

-A que esperáis! No os dejéis amedrentar!-gritaba de nuevo Zorzal al ver que varios de sus hombres retrocedian algo asustados tras el acontecimiento que presenciaron y ante la orden de su líder el resto de soldados cargaron contra él

-Muy bien...vosotros lo habéis querido-eran las palabras de Natsu antes de encender sus brazos en fuego sorprendiendo aun más a las guerreras conejo y confirmando las sospechas de Tyuule

Ante el asalto de los soldados Natsu esquivaba los intentos de cortes y estocadas hábilmente mientras que con un solo golpe fuerte hacía arder inmediatamente a los soldados

Así estuvieron varios minutos donde el número de soldados se reducía rápidamente debido a los puñetazos de fuego del pelirrosa rompiendo el espíritu de pelea del resto de soldados haciendo que incluso algunos desertaran

Ante la imagen de su ejército siendo aplastado por UN único mago de fuego, Zorzal se vio obligado a utilizar a sus soldados pesados

-Soltad al ogro!-ordenaba Zorzal a algunos de los soldados, que soltaban las cadenas que retenian a una bestia de piel marrón y ojos rojos sin pupila vistiendo un único trozo de tela como una especie de pantalón y que se lanzó el pelirrosa

-Cuidado!-gritó Tyuule para avisar al pelirrosa del peligro del ogro, ya que este aún estaba derrotando a varios soldados con algunas patadas dirigidas a su mandíbula

Ya tras encargarse de dichos soldados, Natsu vio como una sombra se cernia sobre él, por lo que se giró para ver como un puño descendía hacia él y creaba una nube de humo

En ese momento todas las guerreras conejo apartaron la mirada tras el golpe del ogro, incluso algunas le dedicaban algunas plegarias como Delilah, mientras que Tyuule veía desolada como aquel chico que intentó defenderlas y que era su última esperanza perecía ante el golpe del ogro

-Jajaja parece que por fin nos hemos desecho de ese molesto mocoso, traed de vuelta al ogro!-gritaba Zorzal su orden a algunos de sus soldados que intentaban traer de vuelta a dicho ogro a través de las cadenas solo para ver que el ogro no podía moverse, de hecho no se había movido ni un centímetro después de haber lanzado el golpe

La polvareda que se levantó por el golpe del golpe fue desvaneciendose hasta dejar ver lo que ocurrió dejando a la gente de ambos bandos una vez más sin habla, ya que lo que presenciaban era como el pelirrosa agarraba con una sola mano el puño del ogro con tanta fuerza como para inmovilizarlo

-Rayos amigo, y yo que pensaba que no podia haber alguien más feo que un Vulcan y justo delante mía estas tu-decia con un poco de burla Natsu y como si el ogro le hubiera entendido a la perfección intentó hacer más fuerza para aplastar a su enemigo solo para volver a fallar en su intento por aplastarlo

-Creo que es mi turno de atacar-decía Natsu que golpeaba el puño del ogro con su mano libre inundada en fuego haciendo que el ogro suelte un grito de dolor al haberse escuchado un sonoro crack, que indicaba que los huesos del brazo del ogro estaban rotos junto a una quemadura grave

-Quiero acabar esto cuanto antes asi que...-eran las palabras del pelirrosa mientras que todos veían extrañados como el pelirrosa aspiraba una gran cantidad de aire en su boca y ponia sus dos manos a la altura de su boca a la vez que un circulo mágico de color rojo apareció y...

-Karyuu no Hoko!-y de la boca de Natsu salió una gran llamarada que se extendió varios metros hacia ambos lados engullendo por completo al ogro y varios soldados consigo quemandolos hasta los huesos

Al ver este último ataque Zorzal comenzó a sudar frío al ver como aquel mocoso impertinente frustró con éxito todos sus planes por lo que aprovechó el caos y la confusión que provocó el último ataque del chico y se alejó cabalgando del lugar de la batalla abandonando a su suerte a los pocos soldados imperiales que seguían con vida

-P-por favor, perdonenos la vida!-pedía uno de los soldados arrodillandose ante Natsu junto al resto de sus compañeros, este solo se quedo mirando al soldado para después dirigir su mirada a Tyuule y a las mujeres conejo detras de ella para volver a mirar al soldado

-Yo no seré el que decida si perdonarte o no sino que serán ellas-sentenciaba Natsu mientras señalaba con uno de sus dedos al grupo de Tyuule, las cuáles solo dieron como respuesta un "eh?" colectivo

-Que? Tu eres quién sufrió el ataque de estos tipos así que debes ser tu quien decida su destino-razonaba Natsu mirando a la figura de Tyuule que no tardó mucho en dar su decisión

-Rematadlos-fue la simple orden que dio la reina de las guerreras a sus subordinadas acabando con la vida de los pocos soldados imperiales

Natsu en este caso respeto la decisión de la mujer peliplatina ya que ellas habían sido invadidas tan solo por el capricho y la codicia de ese príncipe cobarde

Una vez acabaron con los soldados, las mujeres conejo con más experiencia médica se encargaron de atender a las heridas, mientras que Tyuule se acercó hacia Natsu algo nerviosa llamando la atención del resto de mujeres presentes

-Hola yo soy Tyuule, la reina de la tribu de las mujeres conejo y en nombre de todas te agradezco el que nos hayas ayudado, sino me cree estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa-eran las palabras de Tyuule para después arrodillarse ante Natsu dejando a este atónito junto a Delilah y al resto de guerreras, que poco a poco fueron copiando la misma acción que su reina incomodando a Natsu

-Etto...por favor levantaros, no tenéis ningún motivo para arrodillaros ante mi...además solo hice lo que cualquier persona haría-decia Natsu haciendo que todas las mujeres se levantaran y este volvió a dirigir su mirada a Tyuule-por cierto mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel-hablaba el pelirrosa con una de sus típicas sonrisas y ofreciendo un apretón de manos a Tyuule como saludo

Esta en un principio se mostró un poco dudosa e incluso temerosa tras ver el despliegue de poder del chico ahora conocido como Natsu, pero por alguna razón el estar cerca suya le transmisión una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, por lo que correspondió al apretón de manos

-De nuevo muchas gracias por salvar a mi tribu-seguía agradeciendo la ojiroja a Natsu

-No te preocupes...además, lo importante ahora es tratar a las heridas-decia Natsu consiguiendo un asentimiento de Tyuule mientras que ambos miraban como algunas de las mujeres con heridas más leves ya podían incorporarse con ayuda de algunas de sus compañeras

-Tyuule-sama es una emergencia!-exclamó una voz que pertenecía a Delilah haciendo que tanto la peliplatina como Natsu enfocaran su atención en ella

-Que ocurre Delilah?-preguntaba con un tono preocupado la reina al ver a una de sus generales tan apurada

-Es sobre Parna, ella está consciente pero sigue en un estado muy grave por las heridas-anunciaba Delilah cabizbaja temiendo perder a una de sus amigas

-Ahora mismo voy hacia allí-declaraba Tyuule ganándose un asentimiento de Delilah-podrias venir conmigo?-preguntaba la reina al pelirrosa el cual no vio el porqué negarse a la oferta y siguió a la peliplatina

Cuando ambos llegaron al lugar donde atendían a Parna Natsu pudo distinguir a dos chicas, la primera de pelo y orejas castañas con ojos rojos era la que respondía al nombre de Delilah y la segunda era una mujer de fisico muy parecido al de Delilah solo que su pelo y orejas eran rubio y sus ojos de un brillante color verde

-Como se encuentra Parna, Griine?-preguntaba Tyuule

-Las sanadoras han conseguido curar la mayoría de los cortes leves, pero el que le tienen mas preocupadas es el corte del estómago junto al de la oreja, al parecer el del estómago es más profundo de lo que esperaban-repondia a la pregunta la mujer rubia ahora conocida como Griine

Natsu fijó su mirada en la chica recostada en el suelo conocida como Parna, que poseía pelo y orejas de color negro, aunque una de ellas estaba cortada por la mitad y ojos de colo dorado

El pelirrosa pensó en si podía hacer algo por la chica ya que se había propuesto salvar a cuante gente pudiese, estuvo meditando en que podía hacer hasta que recordó como la primera le explicó el uso de algunas de sus llamas y que una de ellas podía curar heridas

-Podría revisarla si no os parece una molestia?-preguntaba educadamente el pelirrosa ganándose miradas de sorpresa de parte de las tres mujeres

-Crees poder hacer algo?-preguntaba un poco incrédula Delilah

-Eso creo-fue la respuesta de Natsu que se aproximó a Parna, que en estos momentos estaba semiconsciente

Natsu procedió a arrodillarse a un lado de la herida Parna e intentó invocar esas llamas verde que le dijo la primera que eran capaces de curar

-"Bien...veamos...como hago para invocarlas? Creo que probaré el método que me dijo Igneel cuando comenzó a enseñarme su magia"-era los pensamientos del chico, por lo que se concentró en invocar sus llamas en sus manos pero esta vez en vez de imaginarselas con el color rojo característico intentaba verlas de color verde

Tras unos pocos segundo mas de espera, Tyuule, Delilah y Griine vieron fascinadas como el fuego aparecía en las manos de Natsu, pero este tenía un color verde claro hermoso a ojos de ellas

Natsu al ver que pudo invocarlas hizo lo que le vio hacer a Wendy cuando la pequeña DS cura a los miembros del gremio y acercó sus manos al corte del estómago de la coneja pelinegra

-Oye que haces?! Acaso quieres...-intentaba decir Delilah para ser detenida por la mano de Tyuule

-Delilah tranquilizate, aparte de que esas llamas son de diferente color...además, ese fuego no es tan feroz como el que utilizó Natsu antes-eran las palabras de la reina Tyuule a su general Delilah

Delilah volvió a mirar más detalladamente y tenía que darle la razón a la coneja peliplatina

Natsu acercó más sus manos bañadas en esas llamas verdes hacia el corte del estómago y vio como poco a poco las llamas cerraban el corte para incredulidad de las mujeres presente y del propio Natsu

Justo cuando la herida del estómago desapareció dejando solo una cicatriz, la mujer conejo pelinegra abrió los ojos

-T-tyuule-sama...-hablaba con voz débil la mujer llamando la atención de sus compañeras

-Tranquila Parna, ahora descansa ya todo ha acabado-decía Tyuule

La chica lentamente y con un poco de ayuda de su amiga Griine consiguió sentarse hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Natsu

-Tyuule-sama...quien es él?-preguntaba bastante desconfiada la pelinegra a su reina aunque si este hombre estaba aquí con permiso de ella quizá podía ser algún aliado

-Relajate Parna, este hombre se llama Natsu Dragneel y el fue quien consiguió sanar tu corte del estómago-informaba Tyuule a su compañera la cuál recordó que uno de aquellos soldados imperiales consiguió asestarle un corte profundo, por lo que llevó su mano y mirada hacia su barriga y solo sintió una cicatriz y a continuación fijó su mirada en Natsu

-Muchas gracias-decia Parna con moviendo su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento

-No tienes porqué darlas-respondia el pelirrosa

En ese momento fue que Parna notó una sensación de incomodidad en su cabeza y llevó su mano hacia ella, más concretamente hacia donde estaba su oreja cortada, esta al sentir el estado de su oreja puso una csra que mostraba tristeza

-Tyuule-sama...parece que yo...ya no podré luchar-hablaba Parna con una voz cortada y aguantando las lágrimas

-Parna...sabes que puedes seguir peleando-intentaba animar Tyuule a la coneja pelinegra

-Pero las antiguas reglas no me lo permiten-seguía hablando Parna con voz desanimada

Mientras tanto un poco apartados de Tyuule y Parna se encontraban Natsu, Delilah y Griine

-Perdonad...pero que es eso de que ya no puede luchar?-preguntaba Natsu a las dos mujeres conejo

-Hay una regla muy antigua en nuestra tribu que dice que aquellas guerreras que pierden una oreja ya no son útiles para la pelea-comentaba Griine triste situación en la que estaba su amiga

-También el imperio utiliza este método para que cuando capturan a una de ellas sean mas fáciles de controlar porque pierdan su voluntad poco a poco-acababa Delilah la explicación cabizbaja

Natsu estuvo unos pocos segundo tragando la información que le dieron las dos mujeres conejo, y como era común en él no aguantaba ver a alguien triste, por lo que como mago de Fairy Tail debía de ayudar a la chica

-Tyuule...con tu permiso puedo probar algo?-preguntaba Natsu llamando la atención de Tyuule y Parna y sacando de su trance a Delilah y Griine

La mujer peliplatina no tardó mucho en tomar la decisión ya que este hombre les había ayudado a repeler al imperio, bueno mejor dicho las salvó de ser esclavas del imperio y con esas llamas verdes consiguió curar la herida grave de una de sus compañeras

-Esta bien, tienes mi permiso-decia Tyuule para que Natsu se aproximara hacia Parna para desconcierto de esta

De nuevo Natsu se concentró por unos segundos hasta que sus manos volvieron a ser bañadas en aquellas llamas verdes sorprendiendo a Parna

-"No se si funcione...pero por probar no pierdo nada"-eran las ideas de Natsu ante lo que haría a continuación

Acto seguido este llevó sus manos hacia las orejas de la pelinegra para sorpresa de las otras mujeres y miedo de Parna, ya que esta última pensaba que esas llamas la quemarian por lo que cerró sus ojos esperando la sensación de quemazón pero se extraño ya que nunca llegó

Parna abrió los ojos para ver a Natsu con una sonrisa y a sus tres compañeras con ojos abiertos a más no poder y sus bocas tan abiertas que podrían tocar el suelo

-Q-que pasa?-preguntó algo nerviosa la pelinegra ante la mirada de sus compañeras y reina

Estas no contestaron y solo Griine acercó una pequeño cubo con agua para que esta pudiera ver su reflejo en ella, y al hacerlo la chica soltó un grito mudo al ver como la oreja que le habían cortado volvía a estar en su sitio, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrosa como pidiendo una explicación

-Siendo sinceros es la primera vez que probaba esto...pero tenía que intentarlo no podía ver como sufrias-decia Natsu aún con una sonrisa

La chica no se creía lo que veía ante ella estaba un hombre que la ayudó desinteresadamente cuando la mayoría de hombres habrían aprovechado su situación para hacerla una de sus esclavas

De los ojos dorados de la pelinegra comenzaron a salir lágrimas y ya no pudo aguantar y se abalanzó en un abrazo hacia el pelirrosa sorprendiendo a este como a sus tres compañeras

-Gracias gracias gracias gracias!-exclamaba una y otra vez Parna enterrando su cara en el pecho de Natsu y poniendo nervioso a este al sentir como se aplastaban los pechos de esta en su cuerpo

-N-no es nada en serio-decia Natsu un poco nervioso

A los pocos segundos la mujer conejo se dio cuenta de lo que hizo de forma inconsciente por lo que se separó rápidamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-L-lo siento si le he molestado Natsu-sama-se disculpaba Parna

-Tranquila no es...espera, a que viene lo de Natsu-sama?-preguntó el pelirrosa tras haberse percatado del sufijo que utilizó la chica con él

Tyuule, Delilah y Griine no estaban tan sorprendidas cuando su compañera llamó de esa forma al chico por lo que le dieron una explicación al chico

-A ver si entiendo...así que ahora que te salve me debes tu vida y me servirás?

-Exacto Natsu-sama-respondía Parna para un poco de desagrada de por parte de Natsu ya que el no era de muchas formalidades

-Y tu Tyuule estas bien con esto? Digo, es una de tus compañeras y además esto no es como esclavitud?-preguntaba Natsu con su mirad puesta en la coneja peliplatina

-Conozco a Parna y cuando se propone algo es muy difícil por no decir imposible que rechace, además no sería esclavitud ya que fue ella quien se ofreció-respondía Tyuule a las preguntas de Natsu, el cuál a duras penas tuvo que aceptar que Parna fuera su sirvienta

-Una vez más no se como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, si hay algo que podamos hacer no dudes en pedirlo-hablaba de nuevo Tyuule

Natsu estaba a punto de contestar que no tenían que hacer nada hasta que se fijó en que ya estaba por anochecer y el estaba en una dimensión desconocida por lo que pensó en utilizar esa oferta

-Bueno...en verdad si no es mucha molestia...podríais darme un lugar para dormir?-preguntaba Natsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza de manera nerviosa

-Por supuesto te guiaremos personalmente hacia donde nosotros vivimos-respondía Tyuule algo...feliz? tras ver que el pelirrosa se quedaría

El grupo de las guerreras conejo y Natsu caminó por la aldea la cuál aún mostraba daños por el ataque del imperio pero muchas casas de madera consiguieron resistir y varias guerreras conejo intentaban arreglar algunas otras

Cuando llegaron al frente de la casa que se suponía era donde vivían Tyuule junto a sus compañeras Delilah, Griine y Parna, Natsu pudo como se diferenciaba del resto de casas de madera de la aldea, principalmente en el tamaño

Una vez dentro, vio como había por la casa unos pocos muebles de madera tales como sillas y maderas aunque comparados con los que vio esparcidoa por la aldea podía decir que eran de mejor calidad, debido a que estaba en la casa de Tyuule quien era la reina de esa aldea

Las chicas condujeron al pelirrosa hacia una de las habitaciones la cuál estaba decorada simplemente por una cama con unas mantas, una mesa con su silla y varios adornos tribales

-Me disculpo si no es de tu agrado-decía Tyuule por si acaso al pelirrosa le desagradaba la habitación

-Tranquila esta bien, se ve acogedora-respondía Natsu para alivio de la ojirroja

-Me alegro, entonces nos retiramos para que puedas descansar-decía Tyuule para que Delilah y Griine se fueran a sus habitaciones y cuando Tyuule iba a hacer lo mismo se frenó al ver que Parna seguía inmóvil

-Parna no vas a ir a tu habitación? Deberías de descansar-hablaba de nuevo la ojirroja

-Lo siento Tyuule-sama, pero como también sirvienta de Natsu-sama debo de estar presente si necesita algo-decia Parna para que Tyuule se sintiera un poco...molesta, la misma sensación que tuvo cuando vio el abrazo de Parna a Natsu

-Estaré bien Parna, hazle caso a Tyuule y ve a tu habitación a reposar vale?-decia Natsu mientras se acostaba en su cama

-Esta bien Natsu-sama-fue la respuesta de Parna que junto a Tyuule se retiraron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones

Natsu se quedó mirando hacia el techo reflexionando sobre todo lo que ocurrió en este primer día suyo en esta dimensión y de como funcionaba de una forma tan distinta al suyo

-Mañana será otro día...tan solo espero poder ver a mis amigos dentro de poco-y con esas últimas palabras Natsu dejó que el sueño se apoderara de él

Listo! Ya hemos visto el primer día de Natsu en el universo de GATE y en el próximo capítulo quizás hagan aparición mas magos de Fairy Tail, aunque todavía no sé quienes, pero como mucho solo introducire dos. Por cierto, la descripción de Griine me la inventé ya que no conseguía encontrar algún dato sobre su color de pelo u ojos pero bueno eso es lo de menos

Como respondí en un review arriba, el harem será mayoritariamente de chicas de GATE y unas pocas de Fairy Tail, cuantas es lo que no sé

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos y bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de "El salvador de la Región Especial", como siempre respondamos a los reviews del anterior capítulo

kitsuneblue: Tomo en cuenta tus votos a esas chicas y loli en el harem...pues no sé ¿Lelei cuenta como loli no?

Veizser: Ya ves jajaja, y cuento tus votos a las chicas. La pobre Tyuule lo va a tener difícil

xpegasox: Muchas gracias amigo y todo a su tiempo. Cada cuanto tiempo no sé...pero ahora ya estoy en vacaciones, asi que espero que más rápido si no me entra vagancia o bloqueos. Apunta tus votos...aunque no creo que meta a Mavis, sorry

Guest: Me alegra saber que te está gustando, y no, no aparecerá nadie de la FAD. Lo de Natsu pues habrá que esperar un poco más. Rory y Piña si que aparecerán. Más que de la misma época creo que te querías referir a la ambientación, y si, debería haber más xovers

Ben56: Muchas gracias. Y espero que te haya gustado Dragon Tail

Gracias al resto de usuarios que dejaron review, espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo

P.D: Solo quiero decir que me equivoqué con el color de ojos de Delilah en el capítulo anterior, desde ahora serán azules en vez de rojos

EMPECEMOS!

Por supuesto ni GATE y Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad...por desgracia

Capítulo 3

El sol se alzaba en el cielo, dando comienzo a un nuevo día para la tribu de las mujeres conejo y también para cierto pelirrosa que se encontraba durmiendo hasta que los amables rayos del sol decidieron hacer acto de presencia llegando a parar en los ojos del pelirrosa, el cuál se levantó lanzando alguna que otra maldición

Después de tener que levantarse decidió vestirse y salir a la pequeña aldea de la tribu, las cuáles algunas ya estaban despiertas y ocupadas con la reconstrucción de algunas de sus estructuras o atendiendo a las heridas

Y siendo como es Natsu, este se acercó a preguntar si necesitaban ayuda

-Emm...hola chicas, ¿Necesitáis ayuda?-preguntó Natsu a un grupo de mujeres conejo que intentaban levantar un tronco

-Ehh...esto...no tienes porque molestarte, pero muchas gracias-respondía una de las guerreras un tanto insegura ya que no sabía como tratarlo

-No te preocupes, no es ningún problema para mi-respondió el pelirrosa antes de dejar contestar a la mujer

-Espera! Ten cuidado esos troncos son muy...pe..sa...dos...-intentaba advertir una de las guerreras a Natsu solo para quedar boquiabierta como sus compañeras que se encontraban cerca de la escena

Y es que todas veían asombradas como el chico llevaba cuatro troncos en cada brazo, preguntándose el cómo era capaz de aguantar tanto peso

Lo que ellas no sabían es que el pelirrosa ya tenía mucha experiencia en reformas y reconstrucciones ya que tenían que arreglar el gremio diez veces por semana, y eso en las semanas en las que menos peleaban

Después de un par de horas donde Natsu colaboró en el transporte de algunos troncos y de construcción hasta que su estómago le dijo basta

En ese mismo momento le preguntó a una de las chicas conejo dónde quedaba el río o lago más cercano para poder pescar algo y comer

Al mismo tiempo cierta guerrera conejo de pelo negro y ojos ámbar de nombre Parna se encontraba en la pequeña clínica que tenía preparada la tribu, donde seguían atendiendo a algunas de las heridas con remedios naturales

Ahora mismo la pelinegra estaba siendo revisada por Mamina, la curandera y especialista médico de la tribu, esta tenia el pelo y orejas de un tono castaño claro con ojos entre un tono rosado y rojo

-Bien...parece que las heridas más leves ya no te suponen un problema y he de admitir que gracias a ese hombre pudimos salvarte de algo peor-decia Mamina a su compañera justo cuando acababa de revisar a su compañera

-Si, hablando de eso no lo he visto en lo que va de mañana, así que creo que iré a despertarlo-comentaba Parna

-¿Y eso?-preguntaba curiosa Mamina a su compañera

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerle lo que ha hecho-respondía Parna yéndose antes de que su compañera volviese a hablar

No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a donde se ubicaba la habitación del pelirrosa para encontrarla vacía, por lo que se preocupó de que este se hubiera marchado por la noche

Salió apresuradamente de ahí para poder preguntarle a alguien de la tribu si vio a Natsu

En ese momento se topó con el grupo de guerreras que habían sido ayudadas por Natsu en la construcción y transporte de los troncos

Estas le dijeron que el pelirrosa les había preguntado por el lago o río más cercano y que se había dirigido hacia allí

Sabiendo ya donde encontrar al chico se dispuso a ir al río y por supuesto recriminarle al chico por haberla asustado

Después de unos diez minutos caminando por fin llegó al río donde se encontraba el pelirrosa

Y ahí lo encontró de espaldas intentando atrapar algún peza con sus manos

-Por fin le encuentro Natsu-sama!-exclamba la pelinegra-no sabe lo preocupada que me te...ni...a-intentaba hablar Parna solo parar al ver el cuerpo de Natsu

Y es que la guerrera estaba sorprendida al ver el cuerpo esbelto y bien trabajado del pelirrosa a la vez que algunas gotas de agua se escurrian por su torso. La chica sabía que él era un mago y la mayoría de los magos que vio tenían cuerpos frágiles

Pero era todo lo contrario en Natsu. Esto era algo que encontraban atractivo varias guerreras cuando debían de buscar un hombre con el cuál procrear, mientras que otras preferían a un hombre amable y de buen corazón

Pero si juntabas eso dos factores el resultado era el pelirrosa, el porqué, pues muy fácil. Ayer al curarla demostró no ser como los soldados y nobles del Imperio, ya que si estos la hubieran visto en la forma en la que estaba no dudarían ni un segundo en convertirla en una esclava sexual. Tan solo pensar en que eso hubiera ocurrido sino hubiera llegado el pelirrosa le producía pánico

-Hey Parna! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Natsu un poco preocupado al ver que la chica no reaccionaba y seguía viendo a la nada

-Eh...l-lo siento Natsu-sama-se disculpaba la pelinegra

-No te preocupes, pero ya que estás aquí.¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar todos los peces a la aldea?-preguntaba Natsu señalando a un lado del rio

La chica dirigió su vista para abrir los ojos de forma cómica, todo debido a una pila de unos cincuenta peces de tamaño mediano. Ellas nunca fueron grandes pescadoras ya que preferían cazar algún animal salvaje, pero algunas veces conseguían pescar unos pocos peces

-¿Natsu-sama...ha pescado todo eso?-preguntó con un tono incrédulo la guerrera

-Si, era lo menos que podía hacer por dejarme pasar la noche en vuestra aldea-respondía el pelirrosa dejando un pez más en esa pila

-No hacía falta que hiciera esto, pero gracias. Ahora vuelvo a la aldea a por una carretilla ya que creo que será más fácil llevarlos de esa forma

Así fue como Natsu y Parna consiguieron transportar todos los peces hasta la aldea, allí por supuesto el chico volvió a recibir agradecimientos y miradas asombradas de todas las guerreras, las cuáles poco a poco veían que podían confiar en al menos un hombre

-Como dijo Parna no hacía falta que hicieras esto, pero gracias a ti parece que tendremos pescado por varios días-agradecía Tyuule al pelirrosa mientras veía como algunas de sus guerreras disfrutaban de sus raciones de pescado-y he de admitir que esta receta tuya está deliciosa-halagaba la ojirroja

-Muchas gracias, tan solo usé la misma receta que a un gran amigo mío-respondía Natsu mientras recordaba como Happy disfrutaba de esta misma receta suya

-¿Por qué no nos habla sobre el lugar de donde vienes Natsu?-preguntaba curiosa Delilah

-Bueno...respecto a eso sería algo difícil-respondía Natsu nervioso rascándose la nuca

-¿Y eso?-preguntaba Griine

Cuando el DS iba a responder a la guerrera rubia, una nueva voz lo interrumpió

-Eso puedo explicarlo yo-decía una voz femenina familiar para Natsu pero desconocida por las guerreras, por lo que rápidamente sacaron sus armas para hacer frente al posible enemigo

Pero lo que vieron fue a una niña con un vestido, pelo largo rubio, ojos verde y que parecía tener unas pequeñas alas blancas en su cabeza y que estaba levitando en el aire

-Primera!-gritó sorprendido Natsu al ver de nuevo a Mavis

-¿La conoces Natsu?-preguntó Tyuule al ver que el pelirrosa conocía a la intrusa

-Si es Mavis...un momento ¿Vosotras podéis verla?-preguntaba de nuevo sorprendido ante el hecho de que las guerreras conejo pudieran verla ya que el tenía entendido que solo los miembros de Fairy Tail eran los único que podían

-No te preocupes Natsu, he decidido dejar que ellos me vean. Yo os explicaré amablemente el lugar de origen de Natsu-decía Mavis con una sonrisa

Tyuule, Delilah, Parna y Griine echaron una mirada a Natsu y este les asentía con la cabeza diciéndoles que era de confianza por lo que accedieron a escucharla, pero por supuesto no bajarían la guardia

Desde ese momento Mavis les contó que Natsu venía de otro universo, todo lo que era Fairy Tail, un gremio de magos en el cuál se encontraba Natsu y ahí fue dónde le encontraron el significado de ese tatuaje que tenía ya que les explicaron que era la insignia del gremio

También Mavis les contó todas las aventuras y peleas que Natsu disputó y ganó junto a sus compañeros del gremio. Dejó a un lado de donde provenía el poder de Natsu, ya que contarles todo esto y decirles que fue entrenado por Igneel el rey dragón del fuego sería demasiado en este momento para el cerebro de ellas

Al finalizar Mavis su relato, todas las guerreras miraban a Natsu con una nueva luz, después de haber oído todas sus hazañas

-¿E-en serio...has hecho todo eso?-preguntaba Tyuule aún estupefacta tras escuchar a Mavis

-B-bueno...tampoco es para tanto-decía ahora avergonzado Natsu al ver que todas las miradas de las guerreras estaban enfocadas en él-Por cierto primera ¿Ha venido por algo más?-preguntaba el pelirrosa esperando desviar el centro de atención

-Por supuesto Natsu, he venido a decirte que vendrán tres amigos tuyos, bueno mejor dicho dos ya que a una aún no la conoces-respondía Mavis la pregunta dejando con la duda a Natsu de quién sería esa persona a la que aún no conoce

-Etto...puedo preguntarle algo...¿Mavis-sama?-preguntaba dudosa Parna ya que no sabía como referirse a la niña frente a ella

-Por supuesto, y llámame solo Mavis-respondía con una sonrisa amigable

-Como es que está flotando...y ahora que me fijo...¿No está algo transparente?

-Eso se debe a que yo soy un espíritu...o también llamado...Fantasma!-exclamaba Mavis intentando asustar a todos

Natsu solo puso una cara de palo ante el inútil intento de la primera maestra de asustarlos, pero en ese momento se fijó que todas las guerreras incluidas Tyuule, Delilah y Parna estaban mirando hacia él

Poco tardó en darse cuenta de que no era a él a quien miraban, sino a la persona sentada a su derecha, Griine. Natsu giró su cabeza para ver lo que pasaba y vio como la pobre guerrera había perdido su tono normal de piel y ahora tenía un tono pálido

-KYAAAAA! U-un fantasma!-exclamó aterrorizada y se refugió en lo primero que tenía a su alcance, Natsu, más concretamente abrazando su brazo y enterrandolo entre sus pechos

-Ara, si que le tiene miedo a los fantasmas-comentó Mavis

-Si...desde que cierta persona pensó que era una gran idea contar esas historias-decía Tyuule mirando de soslayo a Delilah

-Y-ya me disculpe varias veces por eso, ni que hubiera sido mi intención-respondía Delilah al verse recriminada por su líder

-Lo sé Delilah, lo sé. Y ahora Griine, Mavis no te va a hacer nada, así que por favor ¿Podrías soltar el brazo de Natsu?-preguntaba Tyuule ya que por alguna razón no le gustaba la cercanía que tenían en este momento

Esos mismo pensamientos los compartía con Parna, la cuál tenía una mirada afilada dirigida a su compañera

Griine al ver que se produjo un momento de silencio abrió sus ojos para ver que todas sus compañeras la estaban mirando, después sintió como estaba férreamente agarrada al brazo de alguien y pudo ver que ese alguien era el pelirrosa

En menos de un segundo soltó el brazo del DS y su cara se puso como un semáforo

-L-l-lo siento-se disculpaba la guerrera conejo rubia

-N-no te preocupes...¿Ahora estás más calmada verdad?-preguntaba Natsu a Griine la cuál asintió

-Bueno no es por ser grosera, pero debo marcharme. Espero que te alegres de ver a estas personas Natsu y como te he dicho poco a poco iré trayendo al gremio hacia aquí y muchas gracias Tyuule por dejar que se queden aquí. Makarov-kun te envía saludos. Hasta otra!-se despedía Mavis mientras poco a poco se desvanecia en el aire

Natsu solo esperaba que dos de esas personas no fueran Wakaba, Macao o Gildarts, ya que sabía como eran y como se comportarian aquí

A los cinco segundos de que Mavis se hubiera ido, se formó el mismo portal por el que salió Natsu ayer, y de este salieron dos pelirroja y un gato azul, los tres en un estado de sueño

De alguna forma inexplicable ambas pelirrojas aterrizaron suavemente, mientras que el gato azul...

-Mmmphft-era la reacción de dicho gato al caer al suelo al igual que cierto pelirrosa

-Bua! ¿Donde está mi pescado?-exclamaba el gato

-Happy!-gritaba Natsu al ver su mejor amigo

-Esa voz...-decia el felino azul para girar la cabeza

Lo siguiente que pudieron ver las mujeres conejo fue un borrón azul estamparse contra la cara del pelirrosa

-NATSHUUUU! Estás vivo!-exclamba con lágrimas de felicidad Happy

-Por supuesto amigo

Después del pequeño reencuentro Happy pudo ver donde se encontraban su figura paterna y el

-AAAAAH! Natsu ten cuidado! Estamos rodeados de conejos gigantes con forma de mujer!-gritaba dramáticamente Happy mientras enfundaba un pequeño palo de madera

-Happy no nos van a hacer nada...y además es que son mujeres conejo-hablaba Natsu con una gotita anime en su nuca por la reacción de su compañero

-Eh...¿Y eso existe?-preguntaba Happy inocentemente

-¿Y lo pregunta un pequeño gato azul con alas blancas a su espalda?-preguntaba de manera irónica Delilah ante la situación

Antes de que Happy pudiera responder unos gruñidos que provenían de donde estaban las pelirrojas llamó la atención de todos

-Agh! Mi cabeza-se quejaba la más joven de todas intentando ponerse en pie

-Erza!-exclamaron alegres Natsu de ver a su amiga sana y salva despertando

-Natsu! Happy!-exclamaba forma similar la pelirroja

-Es bueno verte entera Erza y...¿Mujer parecida a Erza?-preguntaba dudoso el pelirrosa al ver que la mujer que llegó junto a Erza tenía muchas similitudes con ella. Esta vestía un traje bastante revelador de un tono oscuro que cubría una cicatriz en su abdomen y llevaba una especie de báculo o bastón magico siempre con ella como también un sombrero que tenía el aspecto de ser como el de las brujas de los cuentos, por último su pelo estaba atado en dos coletas frontales con varios aros sujetándolo

En ese mismo momento los ojos del pelirrosa se abrieron a más no poder al recordar dicho evento que pasó en Edolas y comenzó a entrar en pánico

-Nonononono Nooooooo! Dos Erzas otra vez no! Apocalipsis! Fin del mundo! Happy! Activa ya la alerta máxima!

-Aye sir!-exclamaba el felino azul activando una alarma que solo Kami sabe de donde salió

A Erza dicha reacción no le sentó muy bien, ya que no llevaba ni cinco segundo consciente y ya tenía que soportar las locuras de ese par

PLAF!

PUMM!

-¿Vais a comportaros y no armar más alboroto?-preguntaba con voz de mando Erza frente a unos arrodillados Happy y Natsu con unos chichones humeantes en sus cabezas

-Aye!-exclamaron de forma sincronizada ambos, sacando gotitas anime de todas las guerreras conejo al ver como consiguieron derribar al chico

Por otra parte la pelirroja mayor miraba de forma atenta en la dirección en la que se encontraba su hija, más concretamente al pelirrosa

-"Asi que ese chico es Natsu Dragneel, el hermano pequeño de Zeref. Por lo que recuerdo nos dijo que el chico fue entrenado por Igneel. Recuerdo muy bien que Belserion tenía un gran respeto hacía ese tal Igneel, como también de decir que si algún humano llegaba a ser entrenado por Igneel este sería alguien de quien deberías estar atento. Además...no puedo negar que se ve apuesto, aunque un poco idiota"-era el hilo de pensamientos de Irene sobre el pelirrosa, el cuál seguía siendo regañado por Erza

-Erza...¿Quién es la mujer que vino contigo?-preguntó Natsu aprovechando un momento donde la maga del reequipo

-Como explicarlo...ella es Irene Belserion, una exspriggan y...mi madre-decía la pelirroja joven esperando la reacción del pelirrosa

-Asi que ella es una de las spriggan de las que me habló la primera-decía Natsu sorprendiendo a Erza por no haber reaccionado de una forma más violenta

-¿La primera te habló de ella?-preguntó la pelirroja joven

-Si...me dijo que ella y Brandish por algún motivo fueron también atrapadas en el Fairy Sphere...solo que me olvidé de ello hasta que dijiste su nombre jejeje-reia nerviosamente mientras Erza negaba con la cabeza por las costumbres

-Bueno, solo espero que te comportes delante de ella ya que nos gustaría a las dos empezar desde cero nuestra relación-comentaba Erza

Natsu desvió su mirada hacia Irene para ver si ella tenía la misma intención

-Tranquilo Natsu Dragneel, yo también quiero arreglar lo que sucedió en el pasado con mi hija-decia esta vez Irene

Después de varios de la escena del reencuentro entre los compañeros de gremio, Natsu decidió presentar a Erza, Happy e Irene al resto de guerreras conejo

-Ella es la reina de las guerreras Tyuule, a su derecha está Delilah y a su izquierda Parna y Griine respectivamente-presentaba el pelirrosa a las principales guerreras

-Es un placer conocer a más compañeros de Natsu, ppr supuesto todos seréis bienvenidos aquí-decia de forma relajada Tyuule, ya que estaban más cómodas alrededor de mujeres

-Muchas gracias-decía Erza con una pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto-solo espero que Natsu no hay dado muchos problemas mientras ha estado con vosotras-seguía hablando la pelirroja joven ignorando el "hey" que salió de la boca de Natsu

-Por supuesto que no, Natsu-sama ha sido bastante amable y atento con nosotras en este poco tiempo-se apresuró a decir Parna con una sonrisa al recordar como el pelirrosa utilizó ese extraño fuego para curar su herida en el estómago y su oreja

La maga del reequipo se sorprendió levemente al oír como la conocida como Parna se dirigía a Natsu. Por lo que afilo su mirada y la clavó en el chico haciéndolo sudar

-Natsu...¿Por qué Parna te llama con el sama?-preguntó Erza en un tono de voz que prometía dolor si no le convencía la respuesta

-E-e-erza! Prometo que no hice nada! S-solo usé unas llamas nuevas que me dijo la primera que poseía-decia Natsu rápidamente y concentrándose en de nuevo en las llamas verdes, las cuáles aparecieron en sus brazos sorprendiendo a la pelirroja

-¿Y que hacen esas llamas verdes?-preguntó ahora con un tono curioso Erza

-Pues lo mismo que los poderes de curación de Wendy. Los usé para curar a Parma y desde ese momento me llama por el sama. Yo ya le he dicho que no tenía que llamarme así pero ella insistió-explicó Natsu sus razones consiguiendo convencer a Erza, aunque en el fondo no le gustaba que esa chica fuera como una especie de maid personal

Después tanto Erza como Irene mostraro y explicaron sus respectivas magias a las guerreras, las cuáles se quedaron asombradas al ver cuantas armaduras tenía en su arsenal la maga del reequipo

La noche llegó rápidamente, así que tras cenar de nuevo varias raciones del pescado que consiguió Natsu todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos aposentos para descansar

-Lo siento Erza, Irene...pero tendréis que compartir una de la habitaciones, todo esto nos cogió de imprevisto-se disculpaba Tyuule tras conocer de que más compañeros de Natsu vendrían en un futuro. Por supuesto a ella no le molestaba que se quedaran en su aldea...mientras el propio pelirrosa estuviera presente

-No te preocupes Tyuule, te agradecemos tu hospitalidad, pero yo me quedaré en la misma habitación que Natsu, así mi madre puede estar más cómoda-explicaba Erza sorprendiendo a todos, aunque su madre dibujó una sonrisa ladeada en su cara

-"Vaya, vaya...parece que mi hija ha visto las miraditas que le lanzaban la reina y una de sus amigas a Natsu, esto será muy divertido"-pensaba Irene refiriéndose a Tyuule y Parna

-¿C-como?-preguntaron la reina peliplatina y su amiga pelinegra a la vez, ya que Delilah y Griine se habían retirado a sus habitaciones a descansar

-Quiero asegurarme personalmente de que Natsu no haga ningún estropicio-respondía Erza, aunque los pensamientos de su madre eran acertados y ella había las miraditas que lanzaban al pelirrosa

-Y-ya veo, sinceramente lo veo innecesario...pero lo acepto-decía Tyuule no queriendo comenzar un conflicto...ya tendría su momento a solas con el pelirrosa

Parna no dijo nada pero miró intensamente a la pelirroja antes de que esta y el chico entraran a la habitación ya que este no quería decir nada por miedo a sufrir la ira de la pelirroja por llevarle la contraria, dejando así que el resto se retiraran también

Ya dentro de la habitación Erza, Natsu y Happy debatieron como podrían organizarse

-Erza tu coge la cama yo con una mante y un cojín puedo dormir perfectamente en el suelo y a Happy le basta con un cojín-explicaba el pelirrosa a su compañera, giró su cabeza para ver que le parecía a su amigo felino solo para ver que este ya estaba profundamente dormido en un cojín

-Lo siento Natsu pero no pienso dejar que duermas en el suelo, me sentiría culpable ¿Por que no compartimos la cama?-preguntaba Erza disimulado un leve sonrojo que por suerte el pelirrosa no vio

-¡¿C-compartir la cama?!-exclamó el pelirrosa ante la idea

-Si, yo no le veo problema...además de pequeños ya tenemos dormido la siesta y bañado juntos-reafirmaba su decisión la pelirroja

-Está bien-aceptaba el chico con un suspiro sabiendo de antemano que la chica no cambiaría su decisión

Por lo que Erza usando su magia de reequipo se vistió con un camisón blanco y el pelirrosa utilizó un camiseta y unos shorts ambos se metieron en la cama, sin ver los sonrojos del otro

Unas horas antes, en una de las ciudades importantes del Imperio, Itálica, más exactamente en uno de los edificios estaban reunidos tres personas. Un hombre y dos mujeres

El hombre era un soldado del Imperio pero se le veía agotado tfas cabalgar varios kilómetros

Una de las mujeres tenía ojos marrones, rubia, de pelo largo y en tirabuzones y que lucía una armadura con su espada atada a la cintura. Esta chica rondaba los 18-19 años y era la segunda en la línea de mando de Los Caballeros de la Rosa, una división del imperio formada en su mayoría por mujeres, era una noble conocida por el nombre de Bozes Co Palesti

Y la última de las mujeres tenía ojos rojos y pelo rojo oscuro y largo, luce una armadur ligera pero con una gruesa protección sobre los hombros junto a una camiseta que se ceñia a su figura y dejaba expuesto un poco su escote, a diferencia de la otra chica esta irradiaba un aire de la realeza. Al igual que la primera rondaba también los 19 años y era la comandante de la orden de Los Caballeros de la Rosa, era nada más ni nada menos que la princesa Piña Co Lada, hija del Emperador Molt Sol Augustus

-¿Así que dices que mi hermano intentó atacar a la tribu de las mujeres conejo pero un hombre de pelo rosa se lo impidió?-preguntó la mujero de pelo rojo al hombre tras oír el relato de esto

-Así es Piña-hime, ese hombre era muy hábil con la magia de fuego, ni siquiera el orco pudo con él-aseguraba el soldado

-Entiendo...muchas gracias por la información, puedes retirarte-anunciaba la princesa al soldado, el cuál mostraba una última reverencia a ambas mujeres y salía del lugar

-¿Usted cree que podemos fiarnos de la información que nos acaba de dar mi señora?-preguntaba ahora Bozes a Piña

-Sobre el ataque de mi hermano a la tribu de las guerreras conejo al cien por ciento, sé de antemano de las costumbres de Zorzal...es capaz solo de atacar pequeñas aldeas sin vigilancia...-respondía Piña a la pregunta de su compañera pero sin querer acabar la frase, sabía de los ataque de su hermano a espaldas de su padre, pero no podía culparlo sin pruebas y después salir perjudicada, por lo que debía de permanecer callada hasta que tuviera la oportunidad perfecta

-¿Y sobre lo de ese hombre de pelo rosa que maneja el fuego?

-Sobre eso no lo sé...muy pocos son los magos capaces de enfrentarse tan fácilmente a un orco sin salir heridos, solo el tiempo responderá a nuestra pregunta-respondía Piña a la pregunta hecha por Bozes mientras se retiraban a descansar

A la vez que tenía lugar esta conversación en otra ciudad cercana a la capital del Imperio, podíamos ver al príncipe Zorzal soltar varias maldiciones a Natsu

Desde que llegó a su castillo, con los pocos hombres que decidieron retirarse junto a él después de ver como el pelirrosa vencía al orco, no dejó de hacer otra cosa

-Tenía a esa reina ya en la palma de mi mano...Y DE LA NADA APARECE ESE ESTÚPIDO PELIRROSA Y LO ARRUINA TODO!-gritaba como un histérico Zorzal ante el nerviosismo de alguno de sus guardias, que nunca lo vieron en tal berrinche

-Por favor Zorzal-sama, tranquilicese-decía uno de sus consejeros tratando de apaciguarlo

-¿¡Que me tranquilice?!-volvía a gritar iracundo el rubio-como sino tuviera suficiente con los problemas al sucesor del trono con mis hermanos y Piña-hablaba Zorzal aunque decía el último con más desdén

Todo porque Piña era la única de las hijas de Molt que decidió seguir el camino del caballero y entrenarse como tal, a diferencia del resto de sus hermanas. Eso provocó que el Emperador estuviera más orgulloso, aunque nunca lo admitiría en público

-Tu! Quiero que reunas a un ejército de mercenarios y que ataquen Itálica, tienes unas semana para reunirlos, pagales lo que sea-ordenaba Zorzal al mismo consejero que le habló

-¿Itálica? Pero ahí es donde se encuentra Piña-hime y es el hogar del clan Formal-respondía el consejero sabiendo que Piña estaba negociando ciertos trámites en nombre del Imperio con el clan Formal

-¿Y? Quiero quitarmela de encima de una vez, con ella fuera tendré muchas más probabilidades de llegar al trono. Así que en marcha y haz lo que te dije!-exclamaba de nuevo Zorzal haciendo que el consejero se fuera a cumplir la orden de inmediato

Listo!

Siento enormemente el retraso del capítulo, pero necesitaba desconectar un poco y desestresarme tras los exámenes. Como habéis visto ya ha hecho una pequeña aparición la princesa. Ahora algo que interesará a muchos. El harem

Las chicas que estarán si o si en el harem serán: Erza, Tyuule, Parna, Delilah, Griine, Mirajane, Irene, Piña, Rory, Lelei, Tuka y Yao

Estás son algunas de las chicas que si queréis podrían entrar al harem: Mamina(no es OC, es personaje original de GATE), Lucy, Cana, Arpeggio(hermana de Lelei), Bozes y Mizari(GATE)

Ya está disponible la galería de imágenes de los personajes de este fic en mi facebook, Tacbon Fanfiction. Dejaré el link en mi bio. Nos vemos!

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Aviso

Hola a todos, se que no actualizo uno de mis fics desde septiembre del año pasado, pero tiene una explicacion que os dare ahora.

Voy a dejar FanFiction y me ire a la plataforma de Wattpad. ¿por que?

LLevo desde noviembre del año pensando sobre esto y es que me siento mas comodo escribiendo en Wattpad que aqui en fanfiction, alli puedo añadir videos, gifs, imagenes y muchas mas opciones que aqui no son posibles

Si quereis seguir leyendo mis fics tendra que ser en Wattpad desde ahora. Tambien entendere a aquellos que dejen de leerlos, despues de todo no os estoy obligando a punta de pistola que leais mis fics

No tengo mucho mas que decir, tan solo que alli en Wattpad me encontrareis como "Tacbon20" tambien. Creo que sobra decir que ninguna de mis historias queda en adopcion ya que subire cada una a Wattpad a su debido tiempo y con correciones hechas

Con todo esto dicho me despido

Nos vemos en Wattpad


End file.
